Mafiosa
by Shi Tsu Michaelis
Summary: Dans les années 50 a chicago, une famille de mafieux les Cullen retrouvent deux filles Rosalie et Bella a moitié morte devant leurs portes.Entre amour et vengence, haine et paix, qui gagnera?
1. Prologue

**Encore une idée tordu que j'ai eu en cours vive la logistique hein???Bref les couples seront Emmett et Rosalie et Bella et Edward.**

°~oOo~° Prologue°~oOo~°

Il faisait noire, la nuit etait tombée depuis déjà quelques heures, les mafieux etaient dans leurs repaires, les filles dehors faisait profiter leurs formes aux hommes d'affaires en manque d'amour, les dealers vendaient leurs poisons devant les facultés, une soirée ordinaire ou peux etre pas. Une voiture passe et s'arrete devant un bar : le moonlight, et jette de sa voiture deux corps. En s'approchant on pourrais voir que ces deux corps sont deux femmes, l'une blonde, les yeux clos, le visage couvert de sang, et l'autre une fille aux cheveux chocolat les yeux bruns grand ouvert, elle essaier de secourir son amie mais en vain, la vie les abandonnant toutes les deux elle soupira et ferma les yeux....la pluie s'abattut.

Cette histoire aurait pu passer inaperçu dans cette ville rempli de mafieux si ces deux jeunes femmes n'etait pas devant le repair d'un clan tres puissant les Cullen, et si l'un d'eux n'avaient pas ouvert la porte du bar pour jetter les pris le pouls des jeunes femmes et hurla a l'intérieur, un autre jeune homme sortie, les regard noirs il pris celle aux cheveux bruns et rentréa dans le bar suivi par l'amoire a glasse qui portait la blonde. A l'intérieur, un groupe, un homme se présentant comme le chef de clan etait devant les jeunes femmes les soigant. Deux jeunes femmes etaient en retrait anxcieuse et trois hommes discutaient en attendant la sitation....Ils veillerent sur eles toutes la nuit....et quand vient le jour.... les paupieres de la petite brunettes s'ouvrient....


	2. Chapitre 1: du renouveau ou

**Chapitre 1** : Du renouveau ou...

6 mois plus tard...

Le Moonlight était bondé comme toujours, Carlisle rentrait de l'hôpital dans lequel il excerçait un boulot pour en cacher un autre, comme dirait Alice, pourtant Carlisle adorait son métier, même s'il était mafieux de l'autre côté... Il allait donc, comme chaque soir apres son travail, au Moonlight rejoindre sa famille...

Emmett, Jasper et Edward dirigeaient le bar trés connu de Chicago, ils avaient vite fait fortune, l'alcool qu'ils vendaient en une soirée suffisait à faire vivre une famille modeste pendant 1 mois. Mais depuis 6 mois, la famille Cullen s'était agrandie, deux femmes avaient été recueillies. Elles se prénommaient Isabella et Rosalie Swan, deux soeurs si complices et pourtant si différentes, l'une était une beauté grecque, blonde, grande, plupeuse, aux yeux verts, alors que l'autre était petite, n'ayant pas trop de formes, mais sa longue cheveulure auburn et ses yeux si expressifs couleur chocolat la rendaient comme sa soeur: unique !

Depuis la fameuse nuit où elles furent recueillies par la famille Cullen, elle ne parlèrent jamais de ce qui s'était passé, elles avaient juste donné leur nom et demandé un toit... mais la peur et les larmes étaient toujours là, omniprésente, prête à les faire craquer à tout moment. Heureusement, une certaine Alice Withlock, soeur jumelle d'Edward Cullen et femme de Jasper Withlock, arriva à redonner sourire aux soeurs Swan, et ainsi à les intégrer dans la famille. Rosalie et Alice étaient, au grand damne de Bella, toujours sur son dos pour qu'elle s'habille correctement... et du côté de la petite brunette, elle avait trouvé en Alice une confidente autre que sa soeur, une meilleure amie.

Emmett aussi avait réussi à se rapprocher des jeunes femmes, avec Rosalie, grâce à leur passion commune: le sport et la mécanique, et avec Bella... comment expliquer leur relation... disons qu'ils préféraient s'engueuler et faire des paries plutôt que de discuter... enfin avec Emmett ,les mots "parler" et "discuter" se résumaient au sport. Ce charmant jeune homme pouvait néanmoins être doux, gentil, patient, mais des fois dépourvu d'intelligence... Emmett était un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.. mais un gentil éléphant.

Ce soir-là était spécial, car après avoir perdu un pari contre Emmett, Bella se retrouvait sur la scène du Moonlight. La jeune femme avait demandé de l'aide, Jasper avait préféré rester neutre, Alice était pour, tout comme Rosalie et, Edward... il n'était pas là, toujours en voyage en Italie. Carlisle rejoignit sa femme, Esmée, dans les coulisses, elle essaiyait de calmer les ardeurs d'Alice, alors que Bella pleurait dans les bras de Rosalie, pendant qu'Emmett jubilait. Carlisle soupira et calma tout le monde par des mots simples et gentils, Jasper en profita pour annonçait la venue d'une nouvelle chanteuse, et Alice poussa alors la jeune artiste sur la scène. Bella était vêtue d'une longue robe crème, cintrée au niveau de la taille, les cheveux attachés en chignon laissant quelques mêches rebelles descendre sur ses epaules pâles. C'était un appel à aimer pour beaucoup d'homme. Elle souffla pour s'ôter toute peur. Puis elle regarda devant elle et fixa ses yeux sur la porte d'entrée, doucement la musique débuta et de sa voix d'ange, emplie de mélancolie, elle chanta.

Un homme rentra alors dans le bar, il devait avoir à peu près 25 ans, les cheveux en bataille couleur bronze, les yeux vert émeraude, il marchait tranquillement, les femmes ne pouvaient que le regarder, tellement il dégageait de lui une force, un charisme puissant. Il ôta sa longue veste noire, la donna au serveur pendant qu'il regardait tendrement une tornade noire arrivait sur lui en l'enlaçant.

-Edward !

-Salut Alice ! C'est Isabella qui chante ?

-Oui... merci Emmett... Alors, l'Italie ?

-Hmm...

-Pas envie d'en parler ?

-Pas vraiment, t'inquiète pas, on a pas de soucis mais plutôt moi....

Puis, alors qu'Alice allait répliquer, il délaissa sa jumelle pour s'approcher de la scène, il écoutait attentivement la chanteuse. Sa voix était chaude comme le soleil, elle rayonnait, le jeune Cullen n'avait jamais regardé les femmes, ne cherchant personne autour de lui pour l'accompagner dans sa descente aux enfers, comme il parlait de sa vie. Mais, à ce moment précis, il regardait Bella, la dévorant littéralement du regard, il parcourait son corps de ses yeux, il grognait de jalousie quand il vit les autres paires d'yeux sur la jeune femme. La chanson s'arrêta sur les dernières notes de piano. Tout le monde l'applaudit, et Bella quitta la scène rouge, car elle avait vu le regard d'Edward et cela l'avait troublée. Esmée enlaça Bella, la félicitant, Jasper avait souri en lui murmurant:

-Tu as assuré !

-Merci... tu sais où est Rose ?

-Dans la cave, je crois, elle cherchait un truc pour Emmett.

Bella se dirigea vers la cave pour échapper à Alice et à Edward surtout. A ce moment précis, la jeune femme entendit des voix... et des pleurs... Rosalie... la peur la paralisa... et les souvenirs de cette nuit atroce lui revient en mémoire !

-Tu crois qu'elle est bonne ?

-Sûrement !

-Hmm... mais elle se débat la petite tigresse.

Une claque retentit et un cri... Bella avait la main sur la poignet, elle ne pouvait plus bouger... mais elle savait une chose qui la rassurait un peu.... ce n'etait pas Rosalie... Alors qu'elle commençait à reprendre le dessus sur sa peur, une main se posa sur son épaule et la bloqua contre le mur, le souffle chaud de l'alcool mélangé à la mauvaise odeur de l'homme, fit grimper le taux de panique dans le sang de la jeune femme, celle qui était bloquée à l'intérieur hurla, le pire était en train de se passer, et elle allait y avoir droit aussi... L'homme ne parlait pas, il la touchait comme s'il voulait la possséder, l'avoir, pourtant le corps de Bella refusait, et elle se débatit. Mais un homme sous le contrôle de l'alcool pouvait être trés fort. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant que la souffrance s'arrêterait bientôt, lorsque le poid de l'homme disparut, elle se retourna et vit Emmett en colère. Ses yeux, naturellement bruns, étaient noirs, il hurla après Jasper et Edward qui arrivaient juste à temps... Bella ne vit rien d'autre car elle s'effondra dans les bras de Rosalie. La jeune femme, qui était dans la cave, avait hurlé tellement fort qu'Emmett avait entendu, avec Rosalie, ils s'étaient précipités et avaient vu Bella, le jeune homme, fou de rage, frappa l'ivrogne, une fois ses frères avec lui, il confia Bella inconsciente à Rosalie, qui était entourée du reste de la famille. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, ils virent une femme sur un homme, tout les deux complètement bourrés. Edward et Jasper secouèrent la tête.

-Encore un jeux SM qui aurait pu mal tourner...

-Heureusement finalement...

-Oui sinon Bella...

La voix d'Emmett était faible, lui qui avait adopté Bella comme sa petite soeur ne supportait pas le mal qu'on lui infligeait, Jasper était en colère lui aussi mais voyait les bon côtés des choses... et Edward... il gardait tout à l'intérieur de lui mais pourtant il bouillonnait de rage, il serrait ses poings jusqu'au sang afin de se calmer...


	3. Chapter 2: le silence est d'or

**Chapitre 2** : Le Silence est d'or, la parole est d'argent

La jeune chanteuse était muette, le reste de la nuit elle l'avait passé à pleurer, elle ne voulait ni boire ni manger, voir personne et que personne ne la touche. Juste le silence. Rosalie sortit de la chambre les yeux rouges, Emmett la prit par les épaules, elle sursauta la peur au ventre. Le visage rassurant du jeune homme la calma, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, elle pleura, n'en pouvant plus de cette situation. Jasper et Alice arrivèrent et, ensemble, ils allèrent voir le reste des Cullen. Esmée Cullen, une femme d'une grande beauté pour son âge, son visage en forme de coeur était d'habitude encadré de longs cheveux bouclés mais aujourd'hui tous ses traits étaient tirés et ses beaux cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Alice, qui d'habitude sautait partout, avait le visage refermé, et restait auprès de Jasper qui lui était silencieux, Carlisle lui était assis près d'Esmée essayant de la rassurer par des mots calmes. Edward était dans l'ombre du bar, quand Emmett et Rosalie prirent place autour de la table.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Esmée d'une petite voix.

-Toujours aussi silencieuse. Répondit Rosalie.

-Rose, il faudrait qu'on sache à présent... Commença Carlisle.

-Non !

-Mais pourquoi ? Cria Edward qui jusqu'à ce moment était silencieux.

-C'est trop dur.... trop honteux...

Rosalie se leva brusquement et resserra ses bras autour d'elle avant de se laisser tomber le long du mur, Emmett se mit à sa hauteur et lui sourit.

-Ma belle, vous faites à présent partie de cette famille, qui aurait-il de mal pour qu'on vous renie ?

-Et il faudrait en savoir plus pour préserver Bella à l'avenir et éviter des problables erreurs de notre part... Risqua Carlisle.

-Elle est pour nous tous une petite soeur. Ajouta Edward... je ne supporterais pas de lui faire du mal... de par ce qu'elle a vécu...

Esmée regarda tendrement toute sa famille, elle posa ses yeux vers Rosalie et l'invita à la rejoindre, la jeune femme se leva, ses sanglots menaçant, elle baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle prit place sur sa chaise.

-Le soir où vous nous avez trouvées, on... j'ai été battu à sang... j'ai failli être violée... mais Bella a demandé à prendre ma place car je perdais trop de sang... et...

Fini,enfin fini ce silence si pesant depuis ses 6 derniers mois. Rosalie voulait pleurer, hurler mais rien ne sortait, Alice fut la première à briser le silence.

-Je suis désolée..

-Tu n'as pas...

-Mais si ! Tu es... enfin vous êtes comme mes soeurs et j'ai rien vu...

-Alice, ce n'est pas ta faute... tout cela est trop dur à raconter alors laisse-moi finir, je t'en prie... En fait, cette histoire ne date pas de 6 mois mais plutôt de notre naissance... Bella et moi ne venons pas d'ici, nous sommes nées en Italie, à l'époque ma soeur était trop petite pour vraiment se souvenir de là-bas... c'est mieux ainsi... notre mère et notre père se sont rencontrés à Florence, c'était une artiste, une peintre, Bella a hérité de ses dons... ils voulaient se marier, fonder une famille, mais tout partit de travers, la famille de notre père voyait d'un mauvais oeil notre venue au monde, et, par plus de sécurité, notre père reculait à chaque fois le mariage pour nous préserver. C'est pour cela que nous portons le nom de notre mère Swan, finalement la famille eut raison de leur amour et, pour notre sécurité, ils se séparèrent et il paya le billet à notre mère et nous pour venir ici... J'avais 14ans et Bella 12ans mais nous étions trop jeunes pour comprendre alors...

-LA FERME ROSE !

La voix qui hurla était celle de Bella, elle etait épuisée, encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, les yeux remplis de larmes, elle hurlait contre son ainée et repoussait quiconque l'approchait. Soudain elle se mit à courir sortant du club, pieds nus et vêtue d'une fine robe, Rosalie allait la suivre mais Edward la devança, alors elle se rassit, elle savait qu'elle devait finir.

-La famille de notre père ne voulant pas d'héritier "bâtard" comme ils nous appellaient, nous a poursuivies jusqu' ici, notre père et nos oncles ont bien essayé de les retenir comme ils ont pu mais les complots dans les grandes familles sont inévitables. Et il y a 1an, on nous retrouva, Renée notre mère eut un accident de voiture sauf qu'elle n'a jamais conduit de sa vie... c'etait le jour de l'anniversaire de Bella... ses 21 ans.... ils ont réussi à nous retrouver, mais je ne sais par quel miracle, ils ne purent nous tuer, quelque chose ou quelqu'un les en empêcha, mais le mal était fait, Bella fut annéantie cette nuit et moi je...

Rosalie pleurait sans se retenir, Emmett alla à sa rencontre, il se transforma en vrai nounours avec cette jeune femme, il voulait vriament l'aimer comme elle le devait et il voulait panser ses peines et ses chagrins au plus profond de son âme, mais il savait qu'il faudrait plus pour qu'elle le laisse entrer dans son coeur...

-Mais qui est votre père ? Demanda Jasper qui se doutait de la réponse.

-Aro Volturi, l'un des chef du clan Volturi, et Parrain de la mafia Toscane....

****************

Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai fini mes oraux (enfin) et promis j'ecris plus vite pour rattraper mon manque.

Je vous embrasse, bisous à bientôt, faites attention à vous.

Petite dédicace: rien n'est vrai, tout est permis, la personne se reconnaitra.


	4. Chapter 3:quand la verité eclate

**Chapitre 3** : Quand la vérité éclate, les murs se brisent. (partie 1)

Bella était sous la pluie, en plein mois de septembre, elle tremblait de froid, de honte, de peur, de rage, tous ses sentiments si mélangés et pourtant pas inconnus aux autres personnes autour d'elle car, oui, tout le monde a un jour connu ça.. Edward la rattrapa en peu de temps mais elle le poussa ne voulant aucun contact, il voulait tellement la protéger et pourtant elle pouvait être si agaçante à ne pas vouloir son aide...

Il réussit néanmoins à lui mettre sa veste sur le dos, mais elle évitait de parler et de le regarder. Il la regarda avec tendresse, depuis cette fameuse nuit où il était sorti fumer une clope et avait découvert les deux jeunes femmes en sang, il s'était pris d'affection pour Bella, pas comme Emmett avec Rosalie, non il voyait juste en Bella une jeune fille, qui en l'aidant pourrait devenir une femme merveilleuse. Il voulait faire partie des personnes sur qui elle pourait compter, il voulait faire d'elle une vraie femme, mais pour l'instant le cygne ressemblait au vilain petit canard. Il suivait Bella, de façon à ce qu'elle se sente libre mais qu'il puisse la surveiller, elle prit place sur un banc et sanglota, le triste tableau qu'offrait Bella à Edward le faisait souffrir.

-Hé ! Bella,calme toi.

-Me calmer, mais c'est impossible, je suis sûre qu'elle vous a tout dit ! Hein ??!!

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et Edward le sentait alors il prit des pincettes avant de répondre doucement.

-En effet, mais sache que nous sommes là pour t'aider si tu en as besoin, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un parent...

Bella semblait à la fois soulagée et incomprise, elle pensait que sa soeur leur avait parlé de "sa faute" comme elle disait, mais Edward préférait lui mentir, il pressentait que la jeune femme, pour avancer, aurait besoin de le dire d'elle-même et non par sa soeur. Il prit Bella dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots reconfortants, il la berça tendrement.

-Mia bella, non ti inquieta, ti proteggerei dei tuoi demoni e ti farei ritrovare il sorriso.*

Bella s'appaisa instantanément en entendant ses paroles dans sa langue natale, il porta alors la jeune fille jusqu'au club, il fit signe de se taire aux autres membres de la famille. Il voulait partir mais elle le retint et il s'allongea auprès d'elle, ils passèrent ainsi la nuit ensemble. La matin, très tôt, Edward se leva, couvrit Bella et partit. Naturellement toute la famille était déjà présente, ormis Carlisle qui était à l'hôpital.

-Je lui ai pas dit que nous savions, elle croit que Rose nous a appris la mort de sa mère et votre histoire mais ça s'arrête là...

-Mais pourquoi ? Intervint Emmett.

-Il vaut mieux qu'elle nous le dise par elle-même, et puis c'est pas comme si on allait pas l'aider. Dit Jasper.

Alice arriva avec une Bella toute endormie, le sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda tout le monde puis baissa la tête, Edward prit le relais d'Alice et lui fit remonter la tête.

-N'aie crainte, ici, on va pas t'en vouloir mon coeur...

Bella esquisça un sourire et alla se jeter dans les bras de sa soeur, puis d'Alice et Esmée ainsi que de Jasper et Emmett qui la souleva comme une plume....

*******************

traduction:*ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas, je te protegerais de tes demons et te ferais retrouver le sourire.

Bien sûr mon italien est primaire mais quelques phrases apparaitront si vous êtes d'accord.

Chapitre 4: quand la verité éclate, les murs se brisent. (partie 2)

On apprendra ce qui s'est dit au club après le depart d'Edward et Bella ^^

Je le taperai sûrement demain ^^ voilà... bisous et merci de me suivre même si j'ai été longue.


	5. Chapter 4:quand la vérité eclate

**Chapitre 4** : Quand la vérité éclate, les murs se brisent. (partie 2)

Marc Antoine : "Comme il se doit"

Cette musique m'a inspirée pour Emmett et Rosalie.

Je n'ai pas pu écrire mercredi pour cause de raison médicale, en effet j'ai été à l'hôpital et on m'a mise des gouttes au niveau des yeux résultats= je voyais plus rien pendant 2 jours. Bref voilà la 2ème partie ^^.

Carlisle avait les yeux grands ouverts, Emett et Jasper étaient choqués, Rosalie regardait tout le monde tour à tour et soupirait, les yeux baissés, elle fixait ses mains.

-Mais... pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ??

-Carlisle, je sais bien que vous faites affaire avec notre famille pour les alcools, mais si notre famille avait su que nous étions en vie et ici... je sais bien... qu'ils seraient revenus... je n'ai pas su protéger Bella une fois... Diavolo*... pardon...

-Rose, ma belle, je suis peut-être nul en italien, mais je peux te promettre une chose, c'est que même un grizzly ne pourrait pas m'empêcher de te protéger, toi et Bella. Intervint Emmett.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire, elle se mit à espérer un avenir au bras de cet homme à la carrure impressionnante mais pourtant si doux avec elle. Elle était consciente qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir, qu'il était très patient et qu'il ferait tout pour elle, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à l'accepter dans son coeur, son corps s'habituant petit à petit à ses caresses et sa présence. Alice était partie en pleurant, Jasper à sa suite, il voulait la consoler, elle s'en voulait tellement, pourtant rien n'était de sa faute. Esmée regardait tendrement Rosalie et se leva pour la prendre dans les bras chaleureusement suivie de Carlisle.

-Pour nous, tu es devenue notre fille, alors on vous protègera quoi qu'il en coûte...

-Justement Esmée, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose par notre faute !!!

-Esmée a raison, tu sais Rose, vous ne serez pas en sécurité si vous partez et nous sommes nombreux, et puis personne, à part nous, connait votre véritable identité. N'aie crainte, nous serons là... mais je ne peux non plus vous obliger à rester si vous voulez vraiment partir, mais je connais des personnes ici qui seront contre....

Rosalie se retourna pour voir Emmett faire un semblant de tête, il ressemblait à un enfant boudant contre sa mère parce qu'il voulait avoir un gateau et qu'elle ne cédait pas, elle se mit à rire, Emmett était si heureux qu'une de ses moues stupides puisse faire rire sa belle. Le couple partit, laissant les deux jeunes gens dans la salle, apprenant à s'apprivoiser...

Le matin arriva, petit à petit, tout le monde arriva dans la cuisine, Rosalie se sentait mieux, soulagée, néanmoins elle s'en voulait d'avoir trahi sa petite soeur, pour dire la vérité. Edward arriva, il était soucieux, après la nuit passée au côté de Bella, il avait pris le rôle de protecteur trés à coeur, il voulait vraiment l'aider à devenir une vraie femme, pour qu'elle puisse un jour ravir un mari... mais cette pensée lui fit mal au coeur... Il regarda tout le monde qui attendait qu'il parle.

-Je lui ai pas dit que nous savions, elle croit que Rose nous a appris la mort de sa mère et votre histoire, mais ça s'arrête là...

-Mais pourquoi ? Intervint Emmett.

-Il vaut mieux qu'elle nous le dise par elle-même, et puis c'est pas comme si on n'allait pas l'aider. Dit Jasper.

Alice arriva avec une Bella toute endormie, le sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda tout le monde puis baissa la tête, Edward prit le relais d'Alice et lui fit remonter la tête.

-N'aie crainte, ici, on va pas t'en vouloir mon coeur...

Bella esquisça un sourire et alla se jeter dans les bras de sa soeur, puis d'Alice et Esmée ainsi que de Jasper et Emmett qui la souleva comme une plume....

Edward fixait tout le monde, il était pourtant que le 2ème dans la famille, Emmett ayant 1an de plus que lui mais il avait la tête sur les épaules et ne faisait jamais rien de travers. Esmée remarqua le visage de son fils, elle soupira, elle qui le connaissait si bien, il n'avait pas encore compris les sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

-J'ai pris 6 places pour le prochain vol en direction de l'Italie ! Maman tu resteras là avec papa pour superviser au cas où...

Bella et Rosalie crièrent de surprise, elles commencèrent à trembler, Emmett, lui, ressentait de la colère.

-Mais pourquoi, Ed, tu fais ça ?!!! Rose allait mieux et Bella aussi ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin !

-Justement non,Edward et moi sommes d'accord, il faut aller là-bas. Intervint Jasper. Il faut qu'elles avancent et donc qu'elles combattent sinon elles finiront par sombrer !

-Mais vous racontez n'importe quoi, regardez dans quel état elles sont !!!

Emmett prit dans ses bras Rosalie et, Bella dans les bras d'Alice, ils allèrent tous les 4 dans le salon, les deux jeunes hommes étaient pourtant convaincus de leurs explications et puis il fallait que cette histoire se termine sinon le clan Cullen finirait par rentrer en guerre avec un clan, non seulement puissant mais aussi divisé...La journée passa très vite, Jasper était en froid avec Alice et Emmett ne voulait plus parler à ses frères, Esmée s'approcha d'eux en leurs souriant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Carlisle aurait pris aussi ce choix mais je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il intervienne...

-Papa, lui, aurait réussi à les convaincre...

-Laisse-les d'abord encaisser, en 2 jours, Bella a subi une agression, Rosalie nous a avoués leur histoire et vous leur annoncer qu'il faut partir en Italie... mets-toi à leur place et tu comprendras mieux ton frère et ta soeur, Edward.

-Edward...

-Oui Jasper ?

Un raclement de gorge fit sursauter Edward, en se retournant il vit un petit lutin au visage rouge de colère et triste, Jasper eut le coeur brisé de voir ces sentiments sur le visage de sa compagne surtout qu'il en était le responsable. Rosalie et Bella étaient entre Alice et Emmett.

-On ira... mais si ça se passe mal, on partira, Bella et moi, pour éviter à votre famille des ennuis et c'est notre dernier mot !

-Je viendrais avec toi, je te l'ai dit Rose !

-Basta* Emmett !

-Quand est le vol ? Demanda Bella.

-Demain matin à 8h. Répondit Jasper, il s'avança vers Alice, Bella la poussa dans ses bras, et elle commença à pleurer lui demandant pardon.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon ange, je n'ai pas voulu te faire de la peine, ni à vous les filles, mais je suis sûr que si vous reglez vos problèmes là-bas, tout finira bien !

Bella se jetta dans les bras d'Edward, il respira son odeur agréable de frezzia, il souriait et il appréciait, lui qui était toutjours si sérieux semblait heureux en cet instant... mais demain serait un autre jour... et en Italie une autre aventure....

Chapitre 5: Entre guerre et complot

Qui a déjà rêvé de visiter l'Italie ? Oui, mais si tout ne se passait pas comme prevu...

Je ne sais pas quand il va arriver mais j'espère bientôt de ma petite tête, mais vu qu'il pleut je pense que je vais l'écrire ce week-end. Pour Les choix pour être avec toi, j'avoue que je fais une pause parce que je n'aime pas l'écrire justement, je cherche surtout les bons mots à mettre sur mes sentiments et après ce chapitre tout ira bien ^^

Bisous à bientôt !

cynthia


	6. Chapter 5:Entre guerre et complot

Hééé oui je reviens après hmm un an d'absence oh mince tant que ça ? Que quelqu'un me frappe je n'ai pas assuré en tant qu'écrivain. Mais me revoilà prête à terminer mes histoires ^^ en cours et celle à venir par contre je vous préviens les publications seront d'un chapitre par semaine au moins ayant pour manie de tout écrire manuscrit cela va être longs mais je promets de plus m'absenter ^^

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Entre guerre et complot

Le lendemain matin, le soleil illuminer les rues de Chicago, le silence régnait sur cette ville à la fois magnifique et effrayante. Mais au moonlight cela s'activer, ils préparaient le minimum pour voyager après tout ce n'était pas des vacances loin de là, mais un combat, et si cela devait virer au cauchemar cela s'achèverait en guerre de clan…. Il fallait éviter ça, mais pour Edward Cullen le doute se fit de plus en plus pressant, un mauvais pressentiment, il n'arrivait pas a la chasser, et il avait toujours sut se fier a son instinct mais malheureusement cela était la seul et unique solution pour Rosalie et Isabella.

Le jeune homme soupira, sa sœur le remarqua et ferma les yeux, elle aussi avait cette étrange pressentiment mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, alors elle alla le voir posa sa main sur son épaule et le pressa tendrement, un message silencieux entre les jumeaux, ils se regardèrent et puis une lueur étrange dans les yeux d'Edward interpella sa sœur quand elle se retourna pour voir l'objet de ces yeux elle vit Bella, pale mais qui tenait le coup. Le petit lutin sourie amèrement dommage en d'autre temps elle aurait pu pousser se couple a s'avouer leurs sentiments.

Jasper appela Alice, un sac a dos a l'épaule, il interpella tout le monde, ils partaient les premiers a l'aéroport, suivi de Rosalie et Emmett, Bella et Edward en dernier. Sur le chemin rien ne fut suspect mais Edward en conduisant avait le regard au loin, cachant son trouble au plus profond de lui, il se devait d'être fort pour deux. Et d'amener son canard à devenir le cygne qui sommeiller en elle. Une fois l'avion partie, Bella s'endormi contre le jeune Cullen, il la couvait du regard, et pendant un bref instant un désir animal, un désir de possession le traversa, il chassa très vite ces pulsions, il s'assoupi comme le reste du groupe.

Trop vite pour le groupe ils arrivèrent, l'avion se posa a Florence, Rosalie crut s'évanouir de joie lorsqu'elle aperçu son pays natale, Bella elle était renfermer, la colère et la peur la gagnant trop vite pour exprimer sa joie présente. Ils commencèrent à avancer lorsqu'un groupe de personnes arrivèrent dans leurs directions, d'une jeune femme blonde plus jeune qu'eux ainsi que deux hommes. Arrivaient devant le clan Cullen, ce fut la femme qui prit la parole.

-Edward ? Et bien je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais si vite, quand j'ai entendu de mes informateurs que tu revenais je me suis fait une joie de t'accueillir et je vois que tu as toute ta famille…avec même des pièces rapporter ? Tu t'embarrasse vraiment de choses inutile tu es trop gentil. Infine questa città è tua e la tua famiglia è il benvenuto.

Intuitivement Rosalie s'approcha d'elle, et la remercia comme il se doit en Italie, celle-ci fut agréablement surprise.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit tes choses sont intelligentes.

-Jane ! Ce n'est pas le moment, et tu le sais !

-Et toi Edward je suis venue en amie, si tu y vas-tu risques gros, tu le sais ?

-Ils sont déjà au courant ?

-Non j'ai intercepté les informations, mais fait attention tout le monde na ne pas apprécier Renée… Sinon pourquoi avoir envoyé des tueurs ?

-Hmm je vois comme toujours tu es au courant de tout ?

-Oui…

Un des deux hommes s'avança, Bella le regardait étrangement et Rosalie eut un sursaut.

-Isabelle e Rosalie prendono garde, ici vi non avete che gli amici... Anche se devo dire che siete cresciuti e sono diventate forte ed intelligente, non ho cessate di voi sorvegliate, ma ho perso la vostra traccia ci sono 1an. Ero il vostro amico c'è molto tempo forte...ed oggi sarei il vostro alleato.

-Vous le connaissez les filles ? Demanda Emmett, pendant que Rosalie et Bella s'approchèrent de lui un sourire aux lèvres, les deux frères Cullen sentirent un sentiment de jalousie envers cette homme qui connaissaient les filles et qui en parlant leurs redonnèrent le sourire. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de mettre ses alliés à dos.

-Oui, c'était un ami d'enfance… Alec… Murmura Bella

-Si, excusi mon anglais est mauvais…

Le deuxième homme interrompit les retrouvailles.

-Il faut y aller sinon ils vont se doutaient de quelques chose….

Jane salua le groupe les laissant seuls, cette rencontre permis a Rosalie et Bella se souffler et aux Cullen de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils prirent leurs soirées pour se reposer. Demain était un autre jour et ils iraient tous a Volterra.

* * *

A Volterra

Jane, Alec et Demetri étaient rentrés sans alerte le reste de la famille, mais maintenant ils devaient prévenir leurs chefs. Et sans que Heidi, Renata ou même Félix se soient aux milieux, Jane soupira tout cela l'ennuyer beaucoup mais elle le devait a Renée. Elle l'avait sauvé elle et Alec d'une morte certaine, elle ne l'avouerait pas mais elle regrettait de pas l'avoir suivi lorsqu'elle lui demanda. Aussi a présent elle se devait d'aider ces amis quitte a trahir certains membres de sa famille. Et à passer pour la méchante. Alec soutient sa sœur et passèrent devant la chambre du conseil seul les trois frères étaient la c'était leurs chances !

-Maitre Aro, Maitre Caius, Maitres Marcus, nous avons des nouvelles….

* * *

*Enfin cette ville est tienne et ta famille est la bienvenue

*Isabelle et Rosalie prenez garde, ici vous n'avez pas que des amis... Même si je dois dire que vous avez grandis et êtes devenues forte et intelligente, je n'ai cessez de vous surveillez, mais j'ai perdu votre trace il y a 1an. J'étais votre ami il y a fort longtemps...et aujourd'hui je serais votre allié.

Voila fin du chapitre 5 : qu'en pensez vous ?

Chapitre 6 : Des retrouvailles trop touchantes ?

Et si a la place d'une guerre que craignez le clan Cullen, ces une famille que trouver les sœurs Swan ?Hmm mais le danger n'est pas écarter !


	7. Chapter 6:Des retrouvailles touchantes?

**Alors je suis MAIS VRAIMENT navre de l'attente, je suis désolée vraiment mais j'ai pas de pc, et puis écrire sur ma tablette sans avoir de faute c'est dure mais je publie héhé bon ok limite au bout d'un mois.**

***se cache sous la table***

**mais j'ai de bonne nouvelle vous voulez les entendre? Bien sur hein? Donc on est gentil on me laisse en vie lol**

**et on se retrouve a la fin pour les surprise ^^ et oui il y en a plusieurs**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Des retrouvailles trop touchantes?

Le groupe reçu une invitation pour un opéra, Alice et Rosalie étaient impatiente,cette invitation leurs permettaient d oublier un temps leurs soucis. Emmett couvait sa tendre moitie du regard,il voulait tant lui donner,tant l aimer,mais comment lui dire? Il s approcha doucement vers elle, alice dans les bras de jasper sourie,ils s éloignèrent pour leur intimité. Rosalie se retourna surprise de la lueur dans les yeux de son ami elle se mit a rougir.

- je suis un grand mangeur,je sais pas tenir ma langue,mes mots dépassent ma pensée,je suis pas intelligent du moins un minimum, mais je sais cuisiner tenir un bar, je gagne suffisamment pour nous deux,je suis doux, je tiens a ma famille,je peux la défendre,et surtout je vous aime Rosalie Swan. Je suis maladroit pour dire ce genre de chose mais elles sont sincère.

Emmett releva la tête de Rosalie pour voir ces yeux,il y vit des larmes qu'il essuya et surtout le sourire d un femme heureuse, c est ainsi qu'ils s embrassèrent pour la première fois sous le regarde de leur famille.

Bella était heureuse du bonheur de sa soeur, enfin heureuse était un oepemisme elle sauter avec Alice toutes peurs disparuent, leurs soirée se deroula dans la joie la plus total, alors pourquoi Jasper apprenhendais tant que ça cette lettre et ses invitations? Il fit parvenirent ses craintes a Edward qui le pris au sérieux, toute deux surveiller ne laissant pas leurs sécurité baisser. Heureusement pour ce groupe, rien n'arriva, du moins pas dans cette ville.

A Volterra

-Alors mes filles sont en vies?

-Oui...et je vous propose de les voir demain? Moins nous tarderons moins nous mettons leurs vies en danger

-Je te laisse organiser tout ça Jane je te fais confiance

Le lendemain un cortege arriva devant l'hotel de la famille Cullen, Bella jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, Edward sourie doucement et lui pris, caressa doucement ces cheveux en l'embrassant sur le front, son odeur de freezia le rendait fou, il avait des envies qu'il ne comprennais pas, etait ce de l'amour? Il en parlerais a Jasper. Trois hommes en noirs entrèrent et quelques minutes qui fut interminables pour Rosalie et Bella, ils étaitent devant la porte. Toute le monde se regardaient silencieux, les jeunes femmes pleurant silencieusement, quand Marcus et Caius sourierent elles n'en pouvaient plus et leurs sautèrent dessus sans reflechir, elles voulaient tellement de leurs famille paternelle avec eux.

* * *

**Chapitre tres court mais la suite viendra bientot promis et en italien ^^**

**pour les nouvells : je tappe une OS bella/Edward que j'ai rever dans la nuit **

**Bella chanteuse part se ressourcer et decouvrent les Cullen et le compositeurs Edward**

**et la deuxieme :**

**Une histoire Alice/Jasper**

**Alice n'en peux plus de toute cette souffrance autour d'elle mais au lieux d'en finirent avec la vie comme dans le passé,elle decide de fuir dans une autre pays.**


End file.
